All my possessions for a moment more time
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: "Si sólo Elias me hubiera encontrado hace 10 años, mi vida hubiera sido diferente" Elias había leído sin querer lo que Chise había escrito, sin embargo, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Ese Fic, lo había empezado a escribir desde el momento en el que ella había despertado y había deseado que si Elias la hubiera comprado desde hace 10 años, ella sería completamente diferente. Realmente espero haber logrado plasmar un poco más de lo que se refería. Esto sin duda es lo que yo entendía con lo que quería decir, sin duda el detalle de la promesa de Elias fue lo más hermoso que alguien puede leer._**

 ** _¡Amo a este par!_**

 ** _¡A disfrutarlo!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 _Si sólo Elias me hubiera encontrado y llevado con él hace 10 años siento que mi vida hubiera sido diferente. Sin dudar más, siendo una pequeña niña, me hubiera ido con él, ya no tenía en Japón a alguien que me extrañará o que me quisiera, todos me abandonaban con el pretexto que no eran aptos para cuidarme, estaba sola en ese lugar._

 _Probablemente tendría miedo al principio, un ser que no es humano y mucho menos hada me tomará de la mano y empezará alejarme de ellos. Estaría gritando y llorando del miedo pero siendo con la misma calidez que al principio me recibió, las palabras con las que me había recibido , sin duda sería diferente y me iría con él, las dudas con el tiempo se irían y sabría que esta fue la mejor opción._

 _Tendría más tiempo de aprender magia, me enseñaria muchas cosas buenas como malas, así como justo en este tiempo las estoy aprendiendo. Tendría más oportunidades de convivir con aquellas personas y seres que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en este tiempo. Tendría más amigos y podría tener definido un mejor futuro, no sólo como una aprendiz de un mago, si no un futuro como una persona, como una humana._

 _Habría muchas cosas de las que puedo pensar, de las que pueda escoger. Los miedos se irían y las sonrisas que en un principio tenía, volverían a mi vida. Sabría que no sería bueno depender de alguien pero siendo Elias, sin duda estaría a su lado como el estaría en el mío. Sería más directo y probablemente seguiría diciendo que me está utilizando, aunque eso no importaría, teniendo una única familia como él y como Silky, valdría realmente la pena._

 _Mi vida sería diferente, todo sería diferente al igual que mis sentimientos. Tengo dudas, miedos e inseguridades, aunque lo que me hace pensar sería que tendría los mismos sentimientos por Elias. No solamente seria como un padre, aunque la mayoría de las veces se comportaba de esa manera._

 _Serían sentimientos de algo más, sentimientos que me llenan de calidez, que me llenan de un amor puro y verdadero. Tendría más tiempo de enamorarme de él, porque esas son las palabras que realmente utilizaría. El amor aparecería en mi vida por primera vez, el amor que le tengo a Elias. Sin duda, también sería una muy buena esposa, ahora sigo aprendiendo a serlo pero se que lo lograré._

 _No sólo una muy buena aprendiz, una muy buena maga, seré una muy buena mujer y una muy buena esposa. Mis sentimientos seguirán con él, aún si me rechaza yo seguiré a su lado._

 _Yo seguiré a tu lado mi querido Elias, si tan sólo me hubieras llevado contigo, las aventuras que tendríamos serían infinitas._

 **-Chise...**

Esa noche, en ningún momento, Elias había querido separarse de su querida aprendiz. No después de que ella había despertado gracias a Oberon. Cuando la llevo a casa, Silky no había querido alejarse de ella tampoco, con la comida recién hecha y la pequeña coleta que le había hecho a su cabello largo la delataba.

Las caricias a sus mejillas, el como la había bañado como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratará, incluso la había arropado con un hermoso y cálido conjunto. Aunque Chise le pedía a Elias que ella podía dormir en su habitación, este no le había permitido. Con facilidad la cargo, una última reverencia de Silky y la había metido en su habitación.

Con una mirada sería le hizo no discutir más, con cuidado la había metido entre las cobijas, aunque Elias le hablaba sabía que Chise había estado escribiendo en un cuaderno que se había llevado a su cuarto. Sin que se diera cuenta, la joven se había quedado profundamente dormida con el cuaderno en sus piernas.

La acomodo con cuidado y había tomado su cuaderno donde sin querer había leído lo que ella había escrito. Al terminar, dejo el cuaderno en la mesa de al lado. Acariciaba con cariño los cabellos rojos de ella.

 **-Aunque no te encontré hace diez años...** -Acariciaba con cuidado sus mejillas, no quería despertarla **-Prometo que viviremos aventuras por más de diez años, aún no se como corresponder estos sentimientos que me declaras, sólo el tiempo me ayudará**

Acarició su cráneo con su cabeza, así había cerrado la promesa. Y se metió a la cama, justo casi muy pegado a ella, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir, había acariciado sus cabellos.

Chise había abierto un poco sus ojos, al fijarse que Elias se había dormido, volvió a tomar el cuaderno de la mesa.

 _Daría todas mis posesiones por tener un poco más de tiempo..._

Ante lo último escrito, sonrió y cerró el cuaderno una vez más. Con cautela se acercó un poco más a Elias, hasta casi acostarse en sus piernas. Una sonrisa más, un suspiro más y volvió a quedarse dormida bajo el pensamiento de como sería su vida con Elias.

Sólo le quedaría esperar a que cumpla su promesa y viviría a su lado, no como una aprendiz sí no como una mujer, como una humana y como una esposa.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Este es como un pequeño regalo de parte mía para ustedes de Navidad y de Año Nuevo. ¡Felices fiestas chicos! No olviden seguir viendo esta magnífica historias y leer el hermoso manga._**

 ** _¡Porfavor chicos! De esta manera así va a crecer más el fandom. Al igual que agradecer de nosotros quienes escribimos cada vez más. ¡Gracias a ustedes nosotros crecemos!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 30 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
